


Blue Sky & the Horizon

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Squall walks to the edge of the world.





	Blue Sky & the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> A 15 Minute Ficlet, April 9, 2004.

The sky was endless and blue, white clouds running in streaks to shatter the almost surreal look of the heavens. Squall looked up, shielding his eyes with his hand.

The horizon was stark, fading just to a dark, treeless cut of the earth. He knew he would sleep under the stars that night, just as he had the night before.

The weather was far from harsh and Squall was more than capable of roughing it. He had a simplistic yet effective pack on his back, enough to keep him alive for more than a week, until he made his way to a town.

What he was really doing was thinking. It was the entire point of his trip. He wanted to get out and think a bit, something he couldn't manage to do within the confines of Garden.

There, everyone wanted a piece of him for one reason or another. Rinoa was already making wedding plans, despite their actual relationship being rocky and rather vapid, the product of too much expectation lumped on to not enough actual attraction and compatibility.

Quistis wasn't to be blamed for her trespasses. She was only doing her job and seemed truly sympathetic about it. Still, her constant presence had grown grating.

All of his personal relationships, things he hadn't even ever really thought about before, were swimming in the sea of his head. Squall looked to the horizon again, silently wondering if perhaps he could just drop off the sharp break he'd never truly reach.

He knew he wanted to visit Ellone and spend some time with her. He regretted not having done that yet, perhaps more than anything else.

And he had Laguna to deal with now too. That had been the absolute icing on the cake of all of his sudden personal issues. Laguna kept requesting his time, but honestly he couldn't even find a spot on his damned calendar to just go to Esthar for a couple of days.

He cursed Cid under his breath for up and leaving him with so much bullshit.

There was suddenly an engine in the distance. Squall turned and looked back. Not many people lived in that part of the world and even fewer would be driving randomly around the open plains.

As the vehicle got closer, Squall could see that it was an off-road truck. He didn't want trouble, he just wanted a little space and time.

The truck stopped a few dozen yards away from him, as if sizing him up before proceeding. Reaching for his gunblade, Squall took a few steps towards the vehicle. It wasn't farmland and he hadn't seen any animals. He didn't even know if anyone besides the planet itself owned the expanse he was traveling. And it wasn't really that likely that he'd just been found.

He had left extensive detailed plans with Quistis, just in case something happened. The small blond figure that hopped out of the truck actually worried him more than relieved him.

Zell had been on his mind too. One slightly drunken late night kiss had more than sent his mind flying. He didn't want to think too much of it, but when the thought surfaced, it dominated.

Part of his time alone had been to figure out how to deal with everything. 

Apparently the time to deal with this particular thing was sooner than later.


End file.
